oathkeeper and oblivion
by midnightraven234
Summary: a giant heartless attacks shinjuku and rika and henry must use oathkeeper and oblivion to save shinjuku.  mostly henrika/rika
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON TAMERS

OATHKEEPER & OBLIVION

*UNKNOWN LOCATION UNKNOWN TIME*

"We must find someone worthy of oathkeeper and oblivion."A guy with a beard said.

"I know and we must hurry."The second voice said looking at the bearded guy.

"Merlan what should we do we're running out of time!"He yeld looking worried.

"I know calm down leon."Merlan sighed.

SHINJUKU AKADEMY 3:39 PM.

'Come on hurry up' Rika looked at the clock and sighed."Miss Nonaka can you tell me the answer." asked looked at the bored and saw nothing writen on the bored."What was the question?"She asked."Please pay attention, it was 4x-12=36,now what is x?"He told her."Umm 6."She guessed."Please pay attention."He told her.

BOOM! "What was that!"All the kids started to rush over to the window to see what it was."Its a monster everyone run!"And he wasn't kidding it was giant."Oh man i wish renamon was here."Rika said running away from the school."Hey you!"A voice yelled "Who are you!"She demanded."Leon and i need you to come with me quick."He said calmly."But my family."She looked at him with worry in her somehting told her to go with him."Oh alright."She sighed and walked in the portal with him.

And thats the end of the chapter please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later  
-

shinjuku streets

"AHHHHHHH A MONSTER IS ATTACKING THE CITY!"

"Whats going on."Henry asked.

"What type of digimon is that."He said.  
"Well its not an digimon but its a heartless please come with me."

Then out of nowhere a blinding light came down and Henry wong dissapered.


	3. Chapter 3

Rika's prov hollow bastion 3:00

"Alright where are we leon?"I asked looking at leon curiously. "Hollow bastion my hometown."He replied looking at me with caring eyes.I felt myself blush alittle."Oh,so what was that back there, that-that thing?"I looked at him for an he was about to answer me a bright light shined down and henry fell on the ground with a 'thump'."Ouch that hurt!"I saw him look up to see me."Rika wh-what are you doing here."He said, i could tell he was a bit shocked and scared at what just happend to him."I don't know ask them."I said pointing at leon and a old man."Well where exactly are we."HE asked."Hollow bastion."I replied looking at leon,"So what were you about to say leon."Leon looked at me confused."Oh you wanted to know about that heartless that attached your home town."I was confused,"What's a heartless."He looked at the old man."Merlan would you like to explane to them."Merlan smiled at me and henry then noded."A heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless".He saw that me and henry didn't understand much."They are beings of darkness with no hearts."Me and henry finnaly understood."Oh now i get it,but why are we here?"They looked at me and held two keys in there keys were huge and they kinda looked like swords."These are keyblades but not like any keyblade this is oathkeeper and oblivion the most powerfull keyblades in the whole world."Merlan explained."What's a keyblade?"Me and henry said at the same time." Keyblades are mysterious weapons, they take the hearts that the heartsless steal from any living thing."I looked at them and said once again,"What does this have to with us?"Again no answer.I finnaly snaped."HELLO WILL YOU PLEASE ANSWER."I yelled looking at the three of them."Ok,well we think that you two can summon oathkeeper and oblivion."I looked at him in shock," what made you think that?"They started to think then merlan started to speak,"Well first your friendly,brave,careing, and good persanality,so i think you two were the best choice."He looked at us and smiled."And your hearts are pure and strong."Leon said.

somewhere in the digital

"RRRRRRRRRRRR YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OVER THE DIGITAL WORLD!"Zhuqiaomon yelled."You have no control over me and you can't beat me now go away please."Maleficent said blowing zuqiaomon into a wall."I will take over every world i can find, pete find me some other worlds to take over and i will reward you."She said looking at pete."Of course my lady maleficent."He said bowing to her. -

phew finnaly Well there it is chapter 3 hope you liked it please review


End file.
